


Shifting vs Stillness

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Gen, Genderfluid, i love projection onto fictional characters, i wrote this at like midnight leave me alone, tear genderfluid lloyd from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Morro was so... still. Unchanging. Lloyd was not. Of course, Morro was in his head. Meaning Lloyd was crushed under the unchangingness.





	Shifting vs Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> the genderfluid lloyd fic where i project and lloyd uses ALL the pronouns
> 
> Morro can read as anything u want tbh as long as it's not genderfluid bc thats. The point of this fic

Lloyd decided the worst part of Morro's possession was the stillness.

Morro was so... still. Unchanging. Lloyd was not. Of course, Morro was in his head. Meaning Lloyd was crushed under the unchangingness.

Stillness worked for other people. Lloyd knew that, and he wasn't about to be an asshole about it. It simply didn't work for Lloyd. He was shifting from day to day, and Morro didn't. Meaning he was trapped inside his own head with a storm of a ghost keeping him trapped.

Morro's mind was a tornado- Lloyd didn't understand how Morro was a storm, shocking and stinging at Lloyd's mind, but he stayed still. Lloyd couldn't come up with another way to describe it.

It was killing him.

\---

The first day, Lloyd didn't realize. He didn't recognize Morro's stillness. He was too preoccupied with the pain of possession and trying to fight off Morro's control.

The next few days, he recognized it, and he was starting to get worried. Morro's gender was fixed, and didn't change. Lloyd's did. If Morro was going to be in his head and he was so still it wasn't going to work. In Lloyd's head, it was supposed to be Lloyd's rules. Lloyd's gender.

 _What if he broke me_ , Lloyd thought anxiously in a rare moment of him not fighting back. _Others can stay still because that works best for them. It doesn't WORK FOR ME._

\---

Once Lloyd realized Morro hadn't broken her, she was a mix of relief and terror.

Relief- Morro's stillness hadn't affected her. She was fine. She was still her, shifting and changing.

Terror- Morro's stillness was like an extra jail to break through. Lloyd was trapped in her own mind, by a ghost, and even though his mind stormed and stung, it was still.

Lloyd was fearing for her friends already. She was fearing Morro. She was afraid.

She just wanted her mind back.

\---

Morro's mind hurt when it brushed up against Lloyd's consciousness. They only touched it when they had to, to fight for control of their body.

Lloyd could still see from their own eyes- they could see Kai, and Morro was about to kill him with the Sword of Sanctuary. They weren't going to let that happen.

"Kai," they gasped. "Take the sword."

They fell, and Kai caught them. Lloyd was in pain, physically and mentally, and their body was worn out and tired. They just couldn't keep standing.

Kai was saying something about fighting back. Lloyd wanted to laugh. _I've been trying_ , they wanted to cry out until their voice echoed throughout the entire mountain.

Morro was pissed. He shoved Lloyd back into the tiny corner of their mind where they'd been banished. Lloyd watched the rest of the battle on the side lines and sat, stifled, in the stillness.

\---

His thoughts barely felt coherent anymore. Lloyd couldn't take this. Morro talked out loud about murdering his friends and destroying Ninjago. Lloyd pushed and shoved against Morro's presence, calling out _let me out._

_Please, let me out. I can't take the pain. I can't take the suffering. I can't take the stillness._

\---

They were cold. So, so cold. Morro was out- out of their head, out of their mind, out. And he was drifting towards Ronin.

Lloyd leaped at Morro and managed to hold him. "Ronin, run!" They screamed. Ronin only managed a few steps before the Soul Archer cornered him.

Morro freed himself and shoved them away. "Brat!" Morro hissed.

They ended up in a cage for that, but Lloyd thought it was worth it for a brief moment of being themselves.

\---

Lloyd was drowning. Everything before that was really more like a blur. She was drowning.

If she had to die, at least she could say fought Morro right up until the end.

Suddenly, she wasn't sinking. Kai was with her. Kai was not very good at swimming. He could barely keep them both afloat.

When Lloyd was on dry land, all she could manage to say was, "I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I'm sorry I couldn't take back my mind more. I'm sorry I let my fear control me. I'm sorry I let the stillness scare me into silence sometimes._

All of the above.

\---

His teammates led him to the outside world, and Lloyd closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun on his face.

His mother was on the Bounty with Wu. He could see her soon. His friends had their powers back.

Morro wasn't in his head.

Morro's stillness wasn't in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i wrote this in the middle of the night did minimal editing and called it a day


End file.
